Mintak Maaf, Luffy!
by Ano Crazy Adventurer
Summary: Okaaay... Disebabkan kamek sik pat idea crita lain, so, kamek mike mok molah crita bahasa Sarawak n kamek arap kitak orang enjoy Mun mok, review jak. Mun sik, sik lu... , See ya ;D!


"Kenak ngan kau!"

"Kau ya pahal!"

"Kimen! Sanji! Daging aku tok hangus!"

Nang sik pat. Iboh nak dikata. Trio Monster dari dunia One Piece tok nang sik pat nok sik bising. Nami, pa boleh buat. Nahan marah jak lah. Nya terus jak mbaca news diembak News Coo tadik.

"Woaaa!" jerit Usopp duak Chopper nangga Franky nunjuk sebuah robot ciptaannya.

"Tok baruk prototype... Kelak kamek molah robot saiz manusia, dapat nya lawan sama ngan kita," Franky tetak dengan bangga. Mata Usopp duak Chopper pa gik. Bersinar-sinar.

Luffy, entah bila nya ngikut serta dak tiga, alu bersinar-sinar juak matanya. Sikit gik nak berpinar. Eh. Bahaya ya.

Brook ngan Robin duduk sama dekat tempat berteduh ngan Nami secara aman. Tapi, sidak nembiak lain ya, nang bising! Kadang-kadang, Nami rasa migrain ndah nengar dak nya terlebih bising. Hish.

"Yohohoho yohohohohoho  
Yohohoho yohohohohoho" Brook darik tadik ndak alah-alah berlagu Binks' Sake. Nang sik dahal, pi, makin lamak nya makin dimain soranya.

"Brook, berlagu, lagu mena-menar," Nami madah. Dengar dari soranya jak dah tauk nya sedang ngugut si rangka tua ya. Brook, alu diamlah nya. Bukan pernah nya nak ingkar padah Nami yang cantik jelita ya. Ngarap jak nya mun nya patuh ngan taat ngan nok disuruh Nami dapat nya nangga panties si Nami... Yohohoho! Tedah..

"Ahh... Laparrr... Sanji! Mintak daging gik~," Luffy terais sambil ngentak kakinya.

"Aihh! Franky! Mok gik!" terais Chopper dengan comelnya.

"Aok eh!" Usopp sambung.

"Tunggu olok... ," ujar Franky.

"Brook! Udah gik!" Nami jerit, dah annoyed dah nya...

"Kau marimo! Bagus kau berenti minum sake untuk seminggu! Stok pake sake dah nak abis dah, tauk sik!?"

"Ehh! Bagus kau ya berenti ngorat ompuan! Bukan ku jeles! Kau ya molah mata aku sakit! Nembiak palak miring!"

"Brook. Udah gik. Mun dak," Robin ugut sambil ngcross tangan nya.

"Frankyyy... ," pujuk Usopp duak Chopper.

"Brook!" Robin duak Nami terais. Sik pat gik dah nya duak nahan sabar...

Sedang dak nya kelaie ngan sibuk dengan bisnes masing-masing, Luffy merajuk serajuk-rajuknya.

"Sukati tak rang lah sia! Bantei jak sia!" bila Luffy madah ya, suasana bising rah dek Thousand Sunny, dengan serta-merta diam.

Semua mata nangga Luffy dengan rasa serba salah.

Luffy, sik kedak biasa, masuk ke dalam bilit. Nya tido petang dalam bilit gelap ya.

"Semua salah Sanji!" Zoro komplen sambil mencebik. Mukanya ya, mun Sanji ya gay ka, mesti dah blush nangga nembiak palak hijo ya kiut ilak. Robin pa gik.. Tetak sorang dirik jak la. Pa ndak dipike nya, Tuhan jak tauk. Usopp, kinek tok nya mala merhati Robin. Nindak! Ni tauk ompuan ya adah satu fakta yang sik perlu dipadah.

"Dah gik oi. Tok kita mike gik. Camni mok molah ngan kes Luffy tok," Franky ujar dengan sifat kebapaannya. Nya pun alu ncross tangannya.

Brook, macam biasa, sik senang duduk mun sesapa sedih atau lam bahaya. Chopper, nangga ke lante jak dapat dipolahnya. Usopp, matanya meliar mencarik idea. Nami pun sama. Dah nama duak orang ya duak kali limak. Nanglah...

Sigek gik rokok diambik Sanji. Nya merokok agik sampe nya dapat idea.

"Hmmm..." lagu sidak nya.

"Aha!" Zoro terais sambil petik jari. Semua orang alu nangga nya. Senyumannya bukan main gik brolah.

"Tauk sik pa dipike kamek?" Zoro alu molah muka kiut lekak nrimak renungan maut Sanji. Nami ngan Robin, biasalah ompuan. Alu cair hati nya duak.

Sidak Straw Hat crew angguk jak tanda mok tauk pa dipike Zoro.

"Tauk sik?"

"Sik."

"Kamek pun sik tauk! Hahahaha!"

X-x-X

"Jadi... Camni kita mok mujuk kapten?" Zoro, lekak dientak oleh Usopp, Chopper, Nami ngan Sanji rah palaknya, baruk nya return to normal.

"Hmm... Kita mintak maaf?" Robin suggest.

"Sik kan ya ajak... ," ujar si idung panjang Usopp. Smua orang alu hanyut balit agik dunia daknya, mike apa nak dipolah.

"Aha!" jerit Zoro.

"Napa gik? Boh main... Mun dak, lam laut tempat au," Sanji ugut. Matanya jak dah molah Chopper berpeluh sejuk.

"Boh takut bah Chopper. Nya ngugut Zoro. Bukan kitak," nasihat Usopp ngan adik kecil nya. Chopper pun angguk-angguk jak.

"Brook. Sitok jap," Zoro nunggah. Brook pun agaklah.

* * *

Luffy. Matanya meliar nangga udara. Dah la bilit gelap. Nya ncarik benda pake nangga. Alu lah tangannya megang topinya.

"Shanks... ," nya madah antara nengar nisik.

xFLASHBACKx

_"Dahahaha!"_

_..._

_"Saya sik kesah orang nak meluadah rah saya ka, numpah makanan atau minuman rah saya ka, tapi.. Mun dah ncedera nakama saya, aku sik pat melepas orang ya kedak ya jak."_

_..._

_"Shanks!"_

_"Napa tok... Nangis kedak mbiak ompuan tok..."_

_"Tapi... Tangan kitak!"_

_"Apa ilak lah tangan tok dibanding ngan nyawa seorang nakama..."_

xENDx

Tanpa disedari oleh si topi jerami, aik matanya melilih ke pipinya.

"Aih eh. Kamek tok. Ba-baruk sikit. Dah merajuk. Sak Shanks, sikda nya kedak ya... ," rungut mbiak rambut hitam ya tek.

Beberapa minit, hidungnya mala jak ter sniff-sniff. Aik mata bergelinangan rah matanya.

xFLASHBACKx

_"Kamek mok jadi lebih kuat sak dapat nlidung semua orang yang kamek sayang!" terais Luffy berserta aik matanya yang jernih._

_"Luffy... ," kata Ace antara nengar nisik._

_..._

_"Terimak kaseh... Bab sayang ngan kamek slamak tok!... Ughnn."_

_"A.. Ace..."_

_..._

_"Iboh mike apa menda yang kitak dah ilang! Dah ilang, udahlah! Fikirlah apa yang gik maseh ada!"_

_..._

_"Nakama... Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook! Kamek maseh ada nakama!"_

xENDx

Makin lamak, makin banyak aik mata yang jernih ngalir rah pipi kapten muda ya.

"Ace... Shanks... ," nya bisit.

Tiba-tiba, Luffy nengar buni pintu bilit ya diketuk. Nya pun terus mbukak pintu mok mintak maaf.

Bila nya mbukak pintu, sidak nakama nya semua terus berlagu. Alunan muzik ya boleh dikatakan harmoni dan menyenangkan.

"Kamek rang... Di disitok. Maok madah sesuatu... Kamek rang maok mintak maaf...  
Mek rang dan tauk.. Banyak molah salah... Bab ya mek rang maok mintak maaf," sampe lah lagu ya abis, Luffy sik henti-hentii nangis.

Hatinya nang happy gilak-gilak.

"Luffy... Kamek orang mintak maaf, kay?" Nami padah ngan nada perlahan. Robin nyentuh bahu Luffy motherly.

Luffy pun tersenyum besar. Senyum yang belum lagi ditampal rah muka nya lekak duak tahun ya.

"Luffy! Kamek ngan Chopper berikrar! Sikkan ignore kitak agik! " lafaz prebet Usopp dengan Chopper. Sanji terus berik Luffy golden steak yang enak. Dengan sekali lahap, steak ya pun ilang.

"Boh nangis gik... Kay?" Zoro madah ngan senyuman keciknya.

"Aok eh.. Susah bah nak ncarik idea k mujuk kitak," Franky nyambung.

"Yohohoho! Senyum selalu!~" jerit Brook dengan ketawanya yang unik ya.

Luffy ngelap smua aik matanya yang ngalir tanpa henti dari tadik.

"Aok! Tak rang!" Luffy terais sebelum ngguna sigek kuasa yang baruk dipike nya.

**_"GOMU GOMU NOOOO... PELUK RAMI-RAMI!"_**

**_"AOOOOKKK!"_**


End file.
